What Happens Next?
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is the story of what happens after the rooftop kiss in the movie. Will Lizzie and Gordo admit their feelings? Will they get to see each other if Lizzie is grounded? How will Miranda react? What will High School be like for them? Please read if you want to find out. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Next?**

This is the story of what happens after the rooftop kiss in the movie. Will Lizzie and Gordo admit their feelings? Will they get to see each other if Lizzie is grounded? How will Miranda react? What will High School be like for them? Please read if you want to find out.

**Chapter 1**

Everyone had arrived at the airport and were looking around the duty free shops, waiting for their flight to be called. Kate was eating spaghetti with Ethan, Matt was looking at video cameras with his dad and Lizzie was with her mom, looking at sunglasses.

"Mom?"

"Yes Lizzie, what is it?" asked Jo McGuire.

"Could I please sit with Gordo on the plane, I need to talk to him about some stuff"

"I guess that will be ok"

"Thank you, he's by the gate reading a book, I'm gonna go sit with him for a bit, see you when we board the flight"

"Ok, and Lizzie"

"Yeah mom"

"You're still grounded when we get back to America"

"I know, see you in a bit"

A couple of minutes later Lizzie took the seat next to Gordo next to the gate where their plane would be boarding.

"What ya reading?"

"It's called To Kill a Mockingbird, it's on the reading list for High School, just getting a head start"

"Nice, so umm my mom said that it would be ok for us to sit together on the plane"

"Really!"

"Yeah, but I think she's planning on sitting close, so we have to get on there like first, so that the seats around us fill up"

"You have an evil streak McGuire"

"Well, seeing as it looks like I'm not gonna see you for the rest of the summer, might as well enjoy our last few hours"

"Sounds like a plan, hey isn't Miranda back from Mexico next week?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping that if I don't put a foot wrong over the next few days that they'll let her come over for a bit"

"I'm sure they will"

After an awkward silence lasting almost 1 and a half minute a voice came over tannoy system and said "The 07:15 flight to Los Angeles will be boarding in 5 minutes"

"Come on McGuire we'd better go, so we don't have to sit by your parents

A few minutes later Lizzie and Gordo were sat in their seats with people infront of and behind them, then Kate and Ethan came past.

"Kate"

"What?"

"Can you and Ethan sit opposite us, we don't want to be surrounded by my parents"

"Sure, come on Ethan, let's sit here"

"Thank you"

Minutes later Lizzie's parents as well as her classmates came on board, as they passed Lizzie and Gordo's seats Lizzie said "Sorry guys, the seats filled up".

"Ok then, guess we'll see you in 13 hours"

"See ya"

The three of them then walked further up the plane, Jo and Sam sat next to each other while Matt was forced to sit with Miss Ungermeyer.

"Now we're alone" said Gordo.

"Yeah we are, I suppose apart from the fact that we were deceived by Paolo, well I mean me, I did what I set out to do in Rome, I had an adventure, and you were there, supporting me all the way, thank you"

"You're welcome"

A short while later, when the plane had taken off and was at cruising altitude Lizzie turned to Gordo and asked "Gordo, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I think you know what, the kiss"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, why did you do it?"

"Because I realised something, something that I've been trying to deny for a while"

"What?"

"Gordo, I think, no, I know ... I love you"

"You do!"

"I do, I realised it at the show, I've felt this way ever since the murder mystery party, I just didn't know how to say it. Please say something"

"I don't know what to say"

"A good thing would be how you feel about me"

"I love you too, I have done for years"

"Years!" says Lizzie in surprise.

"Yeah, I should've told you a LONG time ago"

"Better late than never"

The two then slowly lean in to each other and kiss, gently on the lips, meanwhile opposite them Ethan is fast asleep, but Kate has seen them kissing "About time!" she exclaims, causing Lizzie and Gordo to separate, look at her and smile.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thirteen hours later it was 25 minutes past 11 in the morning in Los Angeles when they touched down. After the McGuire's had collected their luggage they were about ready to go until Lizzie asked "Hold on guys, can I please say goodbye to Gordo before we go?"

"Alright, we'll go get the car and see you right outside in a few minutes ok"

"Sure"

Jo, Sam and Matt McGuire then left the airport terminal and Lizzie walked over to where Gordo was waiting for his parents.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"Mom and dad have gone to fetch the car, so we've got a few minutes"

"Cool"

"Thank you Gordo"

"For what?"

"For taking the fall for me, for always having my back, you're the best friend anyone could ask for"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Lizzie then gets a text from her parents saying that they are right outside.

"I gotta go, my parents are right outside"

"Oh, I guess it's goodbye for now then"

"Yeah"

After a moment of silence Lizzie leans over and kisses Gordo on the cheek.

"Bye Gordo, I love you"

"You too Lizzie, maybe you're parents will let me come over next week"

"Maybe I can persuade them to let both you and Miranda come over so the three of us can catch up"

"Hopefully..."

"David!" exclaimed Roberta Gordon when she saw her son.

"Hey mom, dad"

Gordo's mom then came over and hugged him while his dad Howard clapped him on the back.

"Did you have a good time in Rome son?"

"Yeah, it was great, right Lizzie?"

"Yeah, a real adventure"

"Well, I gotta go, my parents are outside, it was nice to see you Mr and Mrs Gordon"

"You too Lizzie dear"

Lizzie then walked out of the terminal while Gordo followed his parents outside. Half an hour later the McGuire's arrived home, Lizzie stepped through the door and took a deep breath, saying "Home sweet home".

"Get used to it, you won't be leaving this house for the rest of the summer"

"Sam! Lizzie, go up to your room and unpack ok"

"Sure thing"

"You to Matt, go on, go"

"I got it, I got it"

The McGuire siblings then haul their suitcases up the stairs to their prospective rooms. After 2 weeks in Rome Lizzie was happy to be back in her room and the first thing she did was jump on her bed.

An hour later, she had finished packing and was just sitting at her window watching the neighbour's kids playing in their garden when her mom knocked on the door and asked if she could come in, which Lizzie said ok to.

"Your dad and I have agreed that you can still use the phone and your computer, but you can't leave the house"

"Really!"

"Yes, we thought you might want some way of catching up with your friends that didn't go to Europe"

"Thank you mom" answered Lizzie, hugging her mom in gratitude also.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing honey, what is it?"

"Miranda's back from Mexico next week, so if I behave for the next 7 days, could she and Gordo please come over so that we can catch up?"

"I'll think about it"

"That's all I ask"

"Ok, so what do you want or lunch?"

"Could I just have a sandwich?"

"Sure thing, I'll bring some juice up too"

"Thank you"

When her mom had left the room Lizzie called Gordo, who picked up immediately.

"Hi Gordo"

"Lizzie, hi, I thought you were grounded!" questioned Gordo.

"I am, I'm not allowed to leave the house, but mom said that she and dad had agreed I can still use the phone and my computer"

"Cool, you unpacked yet?"

"Uh-huh, a few minutes ago, you?"

"Not yet"

After yet another awkward silence Gordo asked Lizzie "So what's going on with us now?"

"Honestly, I don't know, and we can't exactly figure out what we want if we can't talk to each other can we?"

"I guess not"

"But I do know what I want"

"And what's that?"

"To find out whether or not we work as a couple"

"Wouldn't we have to go on a date first?"

"Gordo, are you asking me out?"

"I guess I am, what do you say?"

"I look forward to it"

"Yeah, in a few weeks"

"I know, but listen, my mom said that she's gonna ask dad if you and Miranda can come over next week"

"She is!"

"Yeah, so maybe I'll see you then"

"Maybe, bye Lizzie, I gotta go, my mom's just made lunch"

"Mine too, see ya soon, bye"

"Bye"

Lizzie then hangs up the phone and smiles while biting her lower lip, happy because of the conversation she had just had.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days later after being stuck in the house watching movies with her parents and doing a bit of reading about High School as well as talking to Gordo on the phone Lizzie got a call.

"Hi Lizzie" said the voice of Miranda on the other end of the line.

"Miranda! Oh my god, it's so good to talk to you, how are you, how's Mexico?"

"I'm fine and Mexico's great, we've been staying with mi abuela and getting to know family that we've never met before and Lizzie, Mexico is beautiful, you should see it, the landscape is gorgeous, I've got some great photos"

"I got some good ones of Rome too"

"Speaking of Rome, I turned on the T.V. a minute ago and it just so happened that the music awards were on and I could've sworn that I saw you performing on there, I wasn't hallucinating was I?"

"No Miranda, you were not hallucinating"

"Then are you gonna tell me about it"

"It's kind of a long and complicated story, I'd rather tell you face to face, speaking of which, when are you back?"

"Tomorrow, I have a 4 hour plane ride sat next to Stevie to look forward to"

"It won't be that bad, hey, do you wanna come over in a couple of days, well you and Gordo and then the three of us can catch up"

"Okay, sure"

"I'll ask my parents first and let you know afterwards ok?"

"Deal, see you soon Lizzie"

"Bye Miranda"

Lizzie then hung up the phone and immediately went downstairs to ask her parents if Miranda and Gordo could come over in a few days.

"I don't know Lizzie, you are supposed to grounded"

"Please dad, I haven't seen Miranda in ages, it'd just be for a couple of hours so the three of us could catch up" pleaded Lizzie"

"Come on Sam, she has behaved the past few days"

"Okay, alright"

"Thank you dad"

"Tell Miranda and Gordo they can come over on Friday at 12 for a little while and I'll do you all some lunch"

"I will, thanks guys, I love you" said Lizzie before giving her parents a big smile and bounding back up the stairs so she could tell both Miranda and Gordo about the plan. She called Miranda and told her first before calling Gordo.

"Okay, but are we gonna tell her about us?"

"I don't know Gordo, do you want to?"

"Personally, no, I'd rather this stay between us for now, what do you say?"

"Agreed, but it won't stay a secret for long, after all pretty much everyone else knows"

"Yeah, maybe I could come like a few minutes early and that'd give us a chance to have a quick talk about the whole thing first"

"Ok, that sounds like a plan, guess I'll see you on Friday"

"See ya"

The phone call then ended and Lizzie spent the next few days making sure her room was clean and ok for the three of them to hang out in.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
